The present application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,339, entitled LITHOGRAPHY LASER WITH BEAM DELIVERY AND BEAM POINTING CONTROL, with inventor(s) Lublin, et al., issued on Mar. 9, 2004, based on an application Ser. No. 10/233,253, filed on Aug. 30, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,340, entitled LITHOGRAPHY LASER SYSTEM WITH IN-PLACE ALIGNMENT TOOL, with inventor(s) Ershov et al., issued on Mar. 9, 2004, based on an application Ser. No. 10/255,806, filed on Sep. 25, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,704, entitled CONTROL SYSTEM FOR A TWO CHAMBER GAS DISCHARGE LASER, with inventor(s) Fallon et al., issued on Feb. 10, 2004, based on an application Ser. No. 10/210,761, filed on Jul. 31, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,939, entitled SIX TO TEN KHZ, OR GREATER GAS DISCHARGE LASER SYSTEM, with inventor(s) Watson et al. issued on Feb. 17, 2004, based on an application Ser. No. 10/187,336, filed on Jun. 28, 2002, and United States Published Patent Application No. 2002/0191654A1, entitled LASER LITHOGRAPHY LIGHT SOURCE WITH BEAM DELIVERY, with inventor(s) Klene et al., published on Dec. 19, 2002, based on an application Ser. No. 10/141,216, filed on May 7, 2002, the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present application is also related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,625,191, entitled VERY NARROW BAND, TWO CHAMBER, HIGH REP RATE GAS DISCHARGE LASER SYSTEM, issued to Knowles, et al. on Sep. 23, 2003, and 6,549,551, entitled INJECTION SEEDED LASER WITH PRECISE TIMING CONTROL issued to Ness, et al. on Apr. 15, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,450, entitled VERY NARROW BAND, TWO CHAMBER, HIGH REP RATE GAS DISCHARGE LASER SYSTEM, issued to Myers, et al. on May 20, 2003, the disclosures of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.